


Perspectives

by rimenorreason



Category: Rigel Black Series - murkybluematter
Genre: Gen, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, News Articles, Rigel Black Chronicles Masquerade 2021, Social Commentary, Unconventional Format, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimenorreason/pseuds/rimenorreason
Summary: This is a collection of articles documenting the changes in British magical society during the premiership of Minister Riddle in the late 20th Century. They were digitised and first made available on the National Newspaper Archives for public viewing on 6th Feb 2021
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48
Collections: Rigel Black Chronicles Masquerade 2021





	Perspectives

ALL HALFBLOODS BANNED FROM HOGWARTS

Last Friday, in a 8-4, 1 abstain vote, the Board of Directors agreed to ban halfblood students from attending Hogwarts. 

We can now look forward to those Halfblood interlopers no longer being permitted at our esteemed facilities of education. As the eminent Lord Malfoy, member of the Hogwarts Board of Directors has stated, “it is time to focus upon ourselves and the children of those who have historically shown time upon time again that they care for the Isles, for its witches and wizards. With this change, we will be able to offer a more rigorous education to future generations and accelerate their development. Hogwarts will not be required to teach the basics that all young witches and wizards of good stock already know when entering our prestigious institution.”

Everyone of less-than-pure ancestry currently attending Hogwarts will be allowed to finish the academic year, but will not be invited back in September, with the exception of those currently in their 6th year. They, instead, will be permitted to attend Hogwarts for their 7th year in a limited capacity and placed in classes consisting solely of other Halfbloods. They will also be separately housed from the rest of the school and have a strict 0700-2000 curfew with monitored library access. In their official announcement, the Board stated that as educators, they did not feel it right to cause the students undue stress in their final year of study.

The students themselves are in favour of this decision. All those we spoke to expressed jubilance at this new edict, stating that they were happy to see this change. Gibbons of Slytherin, first year, remarked, “I’m sad that they’re leaving, but maybe it’ll be better for them. They didn’t seem to be as good at magic as the rest of us.” This sentiment was echoed by most of the others we interviewed, with the final few saying that they were “happy that those filthy Halfblood wretches would stop sullying Hogwarts’ fine name.”

Headmaster Dumbledore, who was against this decision and called it a blight upon Britain’s history that could never be removed, pledged to personally pen letters of recommendation for all Halfbloods who needed them for transfer. Good luck to him and to them. They’ll need it.

—Phillip S. Tine, Daily Prophet—

HUMAN RIGHTS VIOLATIONS LEGALISED IN BRITAIN AND OTHER MADNESS

Magical Britain has done it yet again. They’ve sunk even lower than ever thought possible. After this past May, when the Board of Directors forbade Halfbloods from attending Hogwarts, the British Ministry of Magic passed a slate of legislation on Halloween night. The rights of anyone who doesn’t meet the British government’s definition of Pureblood, which requires a person to have 4 magical grandparents, have been severely restricted. This, effective near immediately, means that any with NoMaj ancestry, born within the last 40 years would be banned from many of the positions that can make a change in the country, if they made the mistake of studying magic abroad. Halfbloods now need to decide whether they would rather obtain a more comprehensive education abroad, or if they’d prefer to take a correspondence course to climb the ladder in Britain. Positions as entry-level as Auror are not available without a British diploma.

As a major recipient of British NoMaj-born, due to Australia’s status as a Commonwealth country in the NoMaj world and having the same primary language, it has been observed that of the British students who come here to study, 75% never leave. 15% move to another, non-British country, while only 10% choose to return to Britain, with only half of them working in the Magical World. Due to the marginally greater power Halfbloods possess in Britain, as they can make use of familial connections, more students of this blood status will likely return to Britain upon graduation, but is expected over half will never return to their home country. Australia and all other countries without blood-based admission policies reap the benefits of gaining the best and brightest from the British, and they have never realised. Have the Purebloods running their government not noticed that of the limited progress made in the last quarter-century, 90% was from 10% of British firms, where more than 20% of the employees were of direct NoMaj descent?

By passing that law, they’ve essentially made their prior practice of blood-based promotion legal in the eyes of the law; something that no longer needs to be “hidden” behind closed doors. 

Now, this was not even the most egregious of their decisions during that late night meeting. Those with creature blood are now forbidden from voting in any public elections and from joining any law enforcement agency within Britain. The most absurd part of this is that 5% of pureblood families, by British definitions, have creature blood. They will be pureblood in name, but with none of the typical perks of the position. To credit the British, they still give those descended from creatures more rights than Scandinavian and most Eastern European countries. Europe in general is a mess of blood politics and creature hate. The goblins did nothing to you. Stop teaching children that they did. 

And to top it all off, they did it with no warning and with a quorum that was hardly above the required minimum. While Riddle has claimed that a notification of the Wizengamot meeting was sent to all members, several members of Riddle’s opposition have claimed that they never received an invite and that they had not left their house for any event that evening. Something is afoot and were this any other country, the catastrophe would have never reached this stage.

Magical Britain is soon to enter a hell of its own making. If not in the next five years, then within the next twenty. Those in power have angered too many of their own citizens. One day, someone will arrive to tear down all the power structures as the purebloods currently know them. They will be left adrift, since those capable of helping have vacated the country years and decades earlier. Good luck Britain. You’re going to need it.

—George N. Liste, Melbourne Monthly—

**Author's Note:**

> Now that masq is over: 
> 
> Thank you to kat (alkat) for betaing and Britpicking & Fenes for the accuracy check!


End file.
